I Will Always
by Xx-Waking-Dreamer-xX
Summary: They were teammates friends but she found out the truth of what's to happen,but is everything the same? Itachixoc Itachi/oc -OneShot- r&r !Spoilers!


**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters though I am saving up money to buy Itachi. **

My teammates were fighting again. Not in the bad sense it was training. They were both very skilled in their techniques and I have learned much from them. I was mainly an amateur compared to them; well at least that's what I thought they always told me differently. You see my teammates are Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui. I'm the only female on the team. Being in the Anbu Black Ops we don't usually have time to our selves and when we do we train. All of us being Uchiha's we are expected to excel in everything.

I finally got tired of watching them fight after fifteen minutes. I could see both of them holding back trying not to hurt each other. I took out one of the scrolls from my backpack. It wasn't much just a medical scroll I got from the Hokage last time I was in his office. I didn't care much for it but it was something new to learn. I was just scanning over it when something got in my light.

"Not slacking off now are you Naiomi?" Shisui joked.

"Yes, yes I am I'm," Naiomi said in a sarcastic tone, "how interesting do you think watching you guys fight for thirty minutes is. I was doing something useful!"

"Naiomi you and me come on," Itachi said.

We each took our stances and activated our sharingans. I waited for him to take the first move.

This is how it usually went Shisui and Itachi would fight. Itachi would win, then it would be my turn against Itachi and I would lose. Then they would tell me I did a good job, and then they would give me pointers.

_This is getting monotones……_

Before Itachi got the chance to move I raised my hand.

"Ehh I give," Naiomi said.

She walked back over to the spot that she was sitting earlier and grabbed her stuff and started to walk away.

"Nai, Nai where are you going?" Shisui asked running after her.

"It's getting monotones the same routine every time. What are we in a rut?"

"It does seem like that at some times," Itachi said coming up to the two.

"Well I'll see you boys later at the meeting," she said waving behind her as she walked away.

"I forgot the meeting was tonight," Itachi murmured grabbing his stuff and walked away.

Naiomi left the boys and went to a waterfall on the outskirts of the village.

_Let's try this jutsu…_

She brought out another scroll and spread it across the ground.

_Summoning jutsu birds……_

"Quite an advanced jutsu their young one," a voice from behind her said.

Naiomi froze.

_I didn't even sense him!!!_

She twisted around and grabbed a kunai out of her pocket and held it to the man's throat.

"No need to be hasty. I'm looking for someone he's supposed to meet me here,"

"Who are you?" Naiomi pressed the kunai harder against his throat.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you little Naiomi."

"H-How do you know my name?"

"My student talks a lot about you. Says you're very talented and from what I see you're trying to learn I have to believe him," the masked man said.

"Madara!"

Naiomi looked up in the trees and Itachi was standing there.

"Ah Itachi you're finally here. I met your little friend!" Madara said.

"I-Itachi what's going on?"

"Naiomi you should go," Itachi said.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on!"

"Might as well tell her, she'll just end up dying anyway," Madara said in a board tone.

"What do you mean?!" Naiomi screamed.

"The meeting tonight is a planning to kill the Hokage little girl," Madara started.

"Just stop Madara!" Itachi yelled.

"Itachi here told the Hokage and then was assigned to stop it,"

"Why didn't you tell me Itachi? I would have helped. If our clan is going that far to get power they deserve to be killed, betraying the village like that…" Naiomi said.

"Itachi I'm going have to reschedule tell me you decision tomorrow. Bye-Bye little Naiomi," Madara waved.

Naiomi stared blankly as he poofed away.

"Does he have SPD?"

"What's that?" Itachi asked her looking at the spot where Madara left.

"Split Personality Disorder,"

"I think so,"

Naiomi looked up at Itachi. Their onyx eyes locking and, their coal black hair swaying with the wind.

"Itachi why didn't you tell me, I thought we were teammates?" Naiomi's voice got softer and softer with every word.

"I couldn't I couldn't let you know because you may have told the clan,"

"Bull-shit you know me I wouldn't have done that. I would have helped you, I mean we are teammates you should have asked the Ho-!"

"I didn't want you to get hurt I care for you. Okay I said it I care for you I needed you to be safe. I was going to ask the Hokage to give you a mission the night I have to kill them." Itachi's voice was really loud at first the slowly died down.

"Itachi…" Naiomi whispered. "I didn't know I-"

"I've got to go," Itachi cut her off and left.

Naiomi sunk to her knees losing all feeling, there was too much information at one time.

_He said he cared for me…. I don't know I mean we've always been close since we were little kids. Madara said he talked about me a lot… I care for him too I really do… Sometimes when I'm around him I get a weird feeling in my stomach but I-I don't know anymore… do I really like him like that? No-no I think I may have actually fallen in love at some point now that I think of it. He always amazes me. He protects me, always nice and always there….Ahh Naiomi you idiot why couldn't you see it earlier._

Naiomi dashed after Itachi as fast as she could. Sensing he was coming out from the Hokages' office she ran faster. He went into the woods and she followed him. She was going so fast she crashed into him.

"Itachi I, I l-"

Itachi's lips crashing into hers stopped her from talking. The kiss took her breath away. Itachi pulled away after a while. Both of them were breathless.

"I love you Itachi Uchiha."

"I love you Naiomi, but we cant be like this I have to leave soon,"

"I'll come with you!" Naiomi insisted.

"I can't do that to you, you have to stay here and live your life," Itachi said. "I am sorry."

"Then I want to enjoy the time we have," Naiomi said before planting a kiss on his lips one more.

"I can handle that," Itachi said.

Two weeks later the Uchiha massacre took place. Naiomi was just getting back from her mission that night the moon was a blood red. Tear after tear rolled down her cheek.

Naiomi saw a flash go by her dropping a note. She went over and grabbed the note and read

Naiomi,

I am sorry I couldn't tell you goodbye. You cannot tell my brother anything that has happened.

I love you Naiomi Uchiha.

Itachi

Naiomi whispered into the night "I will always love you Itachi," as a final tear slipped from her eye.

_I will find him again one day. That is my goal. _

She started running towards the village once more.

**Thanks for reading. Review =) ehhh I don't like putting that in there but oh well I want feedback. Taking requests!!!!!**

**And sorry for any grammar or spelling errors I try to get them all but I have troubles catching them all. ^_^U**


End file.
